FanFiction YamatoTaichi
by megumi06
Summary: Après avoir vaincu Malo Myotismon, les Digisauveurs repartirent chez eux et reprirent leur vie là où ils l'avaient laissé. Yamato devint alors de plus en plus distrait en cours et cela commence à se ressentir dans ses notes. La cause de cette distraction... Son meilleur ami Taichi!


**CHAPITRE 1**

**SENTIMENTS PARTAGES**

Cela faisait un an que Yamato et ses amis, les digisauveurs, étaient revenus du digimonde après avoir vaincu Malo Miyotismon, grâce à leurs amis digimons. Malheureusement, ceux-ci sont restés dans le digimonde car ils prendraient trop de risque à vivre avec leurs camarades dans le monde des humains. En ce qui concernait les digisauveurs, les jeunes enfants sont retournés chez eux et gardaient contact les uns avec les autres.

Yamato vivait toujours chez son père mais avec une petite différence. En effet, son père et sa mère s'étaient remis ensemble et ils vivaient à présent tous sous le même toit. Ce qui avait réunis les deux frères qui se manquaient tant. Mais ce qu'il manquait à présent à Yamato, s'était la présence de ses amis, auxquels il s'était tant habitué. Surtout Taïchi. Ce jeune brun charismatique et râleur qui lui tapait souvent sur le système. Mais il se languissait désormais de sa présence, de leurs disputes sans intérêt… Yamato avait cru, à un moment, qu'il devenait fou, ou alors qu'il était en pleine crise d'adolescence. Mais ces théories n'étaient que des prétextes pour ne pas avoir à reconnaitre la vérité. Celle-ci étant qu'il était amoureux de son ami. Et même éperdument amoureux.

Ses pensées, ainsi soient-elles, se tournaient uniquement vers lui. Lorsqu'il mangeait, il se demandait si Taïchi se nourrissait bien… Lorsqu'il se prenait un bain, il s'imaginait tous les deux nus dans la même baignoire… Lorsqu'il s'endormait, il voyait l'image de Taïchi grelotant et se serrait contre lui pour se réchauffer… Tout était prétexte pour penser à lui. Même en cours, où il avait particulièrement du mal à se concentrer. Heureusement, d'un côté, que Taïchi ne se trouvait pas dans son école, et encore moins dans sa classe, parce qu'il ne ficherait plus rien en cours… Mais c'était déjà le cas, donc…

- Yamato ! à table ! cria la voix de sa mère au loin.

- J'arrive !

Il regardait le ciel avec une envie folle d'appeler Yamato. Cela lui semblait bien plus important que d'aller manger. Mais son estomac semblait penser différemment. Ses amis lui manquaient. Et il pensait souvent à son meilleur ami, Yamato. Lorsque son téléphone se mettait à sonner, il se précipitait dessus pour regarder sur l'écran digital le nom de l'appelant. Parfois, il était déçu en voyant le nom de Sora, Joe ou Mimi s'afficher. Mais lorsqu'il voyait le prénom de Yamato, il décrochait au bout de la deuxième sonnerie. Et des discussions interminables s'en suivaient.

20h30 – Il avait déjà fini de manger, s'était pris un bain et brossé les dents. Il attrapa son petit appareil numérique, chercha le numéro de Yamato dans son répertoire, puis il appuya sur le bouton « appel » indiqué ici comme étant un minuscule téléphone vert. Trois tonalité plus tard, et la voix jeune blond se fit entendre.

- Salut, Yamato ! C'est Taïchi !

- Ah ! Salut ! Comment tu vas ?

- Super bien, et toi ?

- Moi aussi !

Cela lui faisait tellement du bien d'entendre sa voix. Qu'elle soit fatiguée, joyeuse ou énervée, elle était parfaite. Et ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. L'école, les amours… Taïchi avait appris que Yamato était toujours célibataire. Ouf ! Il en était heureux ! Il n'aurait pas supporté de le voir avec quelqu'un d'autre. Déjà, à l'époque du digimonde, ils étaient sortis tous les deux avec Sora. Même si la jeune fille avait choisi Yamato, le blond avait coupé cours à leur histoire sans s'être expliqué. Sora en était malade. Un chagrin d'amour comme elle n'en avait jamais connu. Mais comme tous les maux, on s'en remet un jour où l'autre. Aujourd'hui elle sortait avec un autre gars de leur classe et elle semblait bien plus heureuse.

Puis, ils changèrent de sujet pour reparler du digimonde et de leurs petits amis, les digimons.

- Gabumon me manque… soupira Yamato au bout du fil.

- Agumon me manque à moi aussi… acquiesça Taïchi. En fait, depuis que l'on est revenu, il ne se passe plus rien d'intéressant.

- C'est vrai… On s'ennuie à mourir ! Pas de méchant digimons à combattre, ni d'îles mystérieuses à explorer…

- Et plus de disputes insensées pour savoir quelle route prendre, ricana Taïchi.

Il entendit son ami rire au téléphone. Ce son résonna comme une berceuse à ses oreilles. Il avait envie de sortir de chez lui et de le rejoindre dans sa chambre et dans son lit, où il était apparemment allongé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Yamato devant le silence du jeune brun.

- Euh… Rien, rien du tout…

- Tu rêvassais ?

- Non…

- Tu rêvassais.

- Je te dis que non !

- Tu vois, on se dispute quand même !

- Ah ah ! Très drôle ! Monsieur m'as-tu-vu en personne !

- Quoi ?! C'est toi qui dis ça ?! Monsieur je-ne-fais-attention-qu'à-mon-nombril !

- Oh ! T'es dur là !

Et les deux amis se mirent à rire de plus belle. Ces petits moments quotidien leurs donnaient l'impression qu'ils étaient l'un devant l'autre. Qu'il pourrait presque se toucher. Non, il ne le fallait pas. Si cela se produisait, ils ne pourraient plus se lâcher. Quoi que, cette possibilité semblait délicieuse dans l'esprit du jeune brun. Il jeta un coup d'œil au réveil à côté de lui. L'appareil affichait 23 : 26. Plus de trois heures !

- Bon sang ! Il est tard ! s'étonna Taïchi.

- Oh ouais, tu as raison, déjà 23h27 ! lâcha Yamato.

- Tu commences à quelle heure demain ?

- 10 heures, et toi ?

- Moi aussi. Tu sais ce qu'il serait cool ? Ce serait de ce programmer une journée et se voir tous ensemble !

- Ah… Ouais…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ca ne te ferait pas plaisir ?

- Si, si ! Excuse-moi, c'est juste que je suis un peu fatigué. #faux bâillement# Ouais ce serait sympa.

- Ok, alors je te rappelle demain pour confirmation et je préviendrais les autres.

- Ok…

- Ok…

- …

- …

- …

- …

- Bon bah, bonsoir, finit par dire Taïchi, et bonne nuit.

- Merci, toi aussi, répondit Yamato, à demain.

Puis le son de sa voix s'arrêta pour laisser place à la tonalité de fin d'appel du téléphone. Taïchi se frotta les yeux en baillant. Il était aussi super fatigué. Il éteignit la lumière, et un instant après avoir posé la tête sur l'oreiller, il s'endormit.

Yamato coupa son téléphone. Il était partagé entre bonheur et déception. Il était heureux de revoir ses amis, mais il aurait souhaité un tête-à-tête avec Taïchi. Il ne pourrait pas se laisser aller devant les autres. Alors que s'ils avaient été seuls, peut-être aurait-il eut une petite chance de le faire craquer pour lui.

Tout en ruminant ses pensées, il s'endormit. Tournant et retournant dans son lit, il avait les yeux grands ouverts et ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil cette nuit-là. Bien évidemment, il se rattraperait en cours où il aurait la joie de dormir devant son abruti de prof qui ne voyait rien.

Le lendemain, lorsque le téléphone sonna. Il découvrit que c'était de nouveau Taïchi. Il décrocha instinctivement, toujours heureux d'entendre sa voix. Mais il le serait moins lorsqu'il lui annoncera que toute la bande des digisauveurs se verrait. Il en avait déjà parlé à son petit frère, Takeru. Il semblait ravi.

- Salut !

- Salut. Tu vas bien ? dit Yamato d'une voix lasse.

- Super ! Comme toujours et toi ?

- Crevé, j'ai rien dormi…

- Ah ouais ? Tu veux que je te laisse ?

- Non ! Euh… excuse-moi, je parlais à mon chat. (Alors qu'il n'avait pas de chat). Non, vas-y tu peux y aller.

- Ok. Alors j'ai vu avec tout le monde. Ce qui m'arrangerait moi ce serait la semaine prochaine… Samedi, on se retrouverait dès le matin pour pique-niquer. Ça te va ?

- Oui, super.

- Ouf ! soupira Taïchi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Et bien tu es le seul qui peut ce jour-là. Bizarrement, tout le monde prévu quelque chose. J'ai même appelé Takeru et il m'a répondu qu'il était pris.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Yamato. Il serait seul avec Taïchi ! C'était ce dont il rêvait ! Il fit mine d'être déçu.

- Ah mince, c'est dommage, moi qui me faisais une joie de tous les revoir…

« Eh ! Eh ! Eh ! Super ! Que tout le monde dégage, Yamato passe à l'attaque ! » pensais-t-il.

- Et ouais, répondit Taïchi sur le même ton, mais ce n'est pas grave, on se verra quand même !

- Ouais !

- Désolé, je dois te laisser, ma mère me hurle dessus ! Alors à la samedi prochain !

- Ok, à plus !

Puis il raccrocha. Il sauta de joie. Il était tellement heureux qu'il ne savait comme l'exprimer. Il allait revoir Taïchi, seul, et il allait tenter une approche ! Mais, une phrase qu'avait dit Taïchi lui revenait en tête : « J'ai même appelé Takeru et il m'a répondu qu'il était pris ». Etrange. Depuis quand son petit frère prévoyait des trucs sans lui ? Il courut jusqu'à la chambre de celui-ci, et lorsqu'il entra, il découvrit qu'elle était vide. Il regarda l'heure qu'affichait le réveil sur la table de chevet : 15 : 12. Takeru devait encore être à l'école à cette heure-ci. Il ne manquerait pas de lui demander une fois qu'il rentrerait.

Puis le reste de l'après-midi se passa tranquillement. Il préparait le dîner pour lui et ses parents. Vu qu'il n'était pas brillant en cours ces derniers temps, ses parents n'allaient pas le laisser sortir comme ça. Il fallait donc qu'il prévoie le coup. Lorsque ses parents rentrèrent, ils découvrirent une table copieusement garnit. Tous deux furent surpris.

- Yamato… dit sa mère en un souffle. Mais, tu as fait de véritables merveilles !

- Oui, répondit Yamato, et j'espère que vous avez faim, parce que j'ai eu les yeux plus gros que le ventre, et il y en a pour tout un régiment.

- Moi je meurs de faim, lâcha son père déjà installé.

- Moi aussi ! S'exclama Takeru.

- Alors à table !

Et tout le monde s'installa autour de la table et commença à manger. Des cris de délectations s'élevèrent dans la pièce. Absolument tout ce que faisait Yamato était excellent ! Et ses exploits culinaires étaient très appréciés par Taïchi, qui était un vrai estomac sur patte. Les parents semblaient se régaler. Tout était bien parti. Puis il se lança.

- Maman, Papa, commença-t-il d'une voix contrôlée, Samedi prochain, Taïchi m'a invité à un pique-nique, est-ce que je peux y aller ?

Ses parents levèrent la tête de leurs assiettes pour regarder leur fils. Le cœur de Yamato tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Le silence qui s'installa alors parut insoutenable et l'attente de leur réponse laissait de plus en plus présager leur refus. Ils échangèrent un regard, puis ils revinrent sur leur enfant. Son père fut le premier à rompre le silence.

- J'ai remarqué que tes résultats scolaires sont en baisse en ce moment…

Et voilà, c'était raté. Sa joie toute prête était étouffée dans l'œuf. Ils allaient refusés et le forcer à reste chez lui. Non ! Il était hors de question de rater une telle occasion ! Il n'allait pas abandonner sans combattre !

- Papa, je te jure de me reprendre ! Je travaillerais comme un forcené ! Et plus encore ! Je promets d'obtenir des notes irréprochables ! S'il te plait…

- Tu crois qu'il suffit de promettre ? lança son père d'une voix grave et ferme.

- Je crois que j'ai aussi mon mot à dire, il me semble, lâcha sa mère d'un ton calme.

Tous se retournèrent vers elle. Pendant un instant, le regard de Yamato croisa celui de sa mère. La blonde senti son désir et sa détermination. A cet instant, elle eut le sentiment que même s'ils lui interdisaient d'y aller, il désobéirait. Elle baissa les yeux vers son assiette. Elle empoigna ses baguettes et les plantèrent délicatement dans le riz. Lorsqu'elle avala la bouchée, elle était encore chaude et délicieuse. Tout cela avait été préparé dans le but de les séduire pour qu'ils acceptent, elle le savait. Mais pourquoi se donnait-il tant de mal ? Pourquoi ce regard si sérieux. Plus elle le regardait et plus elle sentait que c'était une question de vie ou de mort pour lui et qu'il était prêt à tout. Elle comprit dans un dernier regard que ce projet qu'il avait en tête était très important pour lui.

- Pourquoi ne pas croire en lui, de temps en temps, chéri ? dit-elle sur le même ton. Peut-être qu'il fera réellement des efforts… Et puis, ça arrive à tout le monde d'avoir des baisses de régimes, n'est-ce pas Yamato ?

Le jeune blond cru que son cœur allait s'arrêter. Sa mère semblait prendre son partie, il ne le croyait pas… Le clin d'œil qu'elle lui envoya à cet instant montrait qu'ils étaient complices. Il ne put s'empêcher d'arborer un sourire satisfait. Lorsque sa mère reprit un air sérieux. Ce qui signifiait que tout n'était pas gagné, et qu'il fallait à présent convaincre son père.

- Tu es de son côté ? C'est nouveau… dit le père.

- Lorsque nous nous sommes retrouvés, nous avons juré de travailler ensemble pour être de bons parents, continua la blonde. Et de bons parents croient en leurs enfants, il me semble. Tu ne crois pas ?

- … Si…

- Nous n'allons pas tout gâcher de nouveau…

Les parents échangèrent de nouveau un regard et revinrent vers Yamato.

- C'est d'accord, mon chéri, dit sa mère.

- Mais tu as intérêt à me remonter ces résultats ou tu seras privés de sortis jusqu'à la fin de ta vie, et encore, je suis gentil car tu nous as préparé un excellent repas.

Un large sourire se dessina sur le visage de Yamato. Il acquiesça de la tête. Puis tout le monde se remirent à manger de bon cœur. Il avait gagné cette bataille ! Mais pas la guerre pour conquérir le cœur de son ami. Il faudrait qu'il redouble de courage pour exprimer ses sentiments, et surtout, être capable d'encaisser le choc en cas de refus pour ne pas de nouveau déprimer et être privé de sorti à perpétuité.

Vendredi – 20h30 :

Le téléphone de Taïchi sonna. Il décrocha machinalement, sans prendre le temps de regarder le nom de l'appelant. Il reconnut la voix de Yamato. Il se redressa instinctivement sur son lit, comme s'il venait de se faire prendre sur le fait accompli.

- Oh salut Yamato ! répondit-il dans un sursaut.

- Tu dormais ?

- Non, je réfléchissais et j'ai répondu sans regarder qui c'était.

- Ah… Bon alors c'est toujours ok pour demain ?

- Et comment ! J'ai hâte d'y être !

- Au fait, on va où ?

- …

Question à laquelle il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi. Il était tellement concentrer sur le fait de voir Yamato après tout ce temps qu'il n'avait même pas pris la peine de chercher un endroit où aller.

- Alors ? insista Yamato.

- Euh… Tu sais, l'endroit où l'on s'est réuni pour lorsque nous cherchions le 8ème digisauveur ? Et bien là, ça me semble parfait.

- Le petit coin de verdure près du bois ?

- Ouais.

- Ok. Pas de problème. On se retrouve là-bas à quelle heure ?

- Oh je ne sais pas, vers 11h – 11h30…

- Ça me va.

- Ok génial !

- Alors à demain.

- Ouais, à demain !

Et le Yamato raccrocha. Taïchi était tellement heureux qu'il puisse venir. Il était pressé de le voir. Il ne savait d'ailleurs pas comment réagir une fois face à lui. Est-ce qu'il devrait lui serrer la main… Le prendre dans ses bras… L'embrasser… La troisième perspective l'enchantait d'avantage. Mais il ne voulait pas le brusquer sous peine de se prendre le râteau du siècle.

Une fois le jour J arrivé, Taïchi se leva, se lava les dents en quatrième vitesse, se pris un petit déjeuner rapide, pris ses affaires et parti comme une tornade. Il se mit à courir jusqu'au point de rendez-vous. Il y était presque, il apercevait les alentours du bois de l'autre côté de la route. Plus que quelques mètres. Puis il vit que Yamato n'était pas encore là. Instinctivement, il s'arrêta pour prendre son souffle. Mais le feu tricolore qui était rouge il y a quelques secondes à peines venait de passé au vert. Taïchi entendit le bruit d'un clackson. Il eut à peine le temps de tourner la tête pour constater qu'une voiture fonçait droit sur lui à pleine vitesse. Il ne bougeait pas. Restait figé sur place.

- Taïchi !

Puis il sentit une compression au niveau des épaules. En un instant, il se retrouva plaqué sur l'herbe fraiche du bois. Il se releva difficilement et constata qu'à côté de lui, debout, se trouvait Yamato. Celui-ci semblait essoufflé, les mains sur ses genoux, il reprenait son souffle. C'est alors que Taïchi compris enfin ce qu'il venait de se passer.

- Je… Merci, Yamato…

- Tu voulais… Te suicider ou quoi ?! lâcha Yamato essoufflé.

- Non, je venais de courir, et comme j'étais fatigué, je me suis arrêté et je n'ai pas remarqué que le feu était passé au vert…

- Espèce d'imbécile insouciant ! Tu ne sais pas qu'il ne faut jamais rester immobile sur une route !

- Je suis désolé…

- Elle commence bien cette journée ! Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs, idiot !

- Bon ça va je t'ai dit que j'étais désolé !

- Il faudrait bien plus que des excuses pour que je te pardonne !

Un silence s'installa. Yamato avait tourné le dos à Taïchi. Celui-ci voulu tout de même se faire pardonner. Et puisqu'il ne voulait pas d'excuses, il ne voyait qu'un moyen. Il se leva, les bras en avant et attira Yamato contre son torse. Celui-ci tituba légèrement, surpris par ce geste mais ne bougeait plus. Le cœur de Taïchi battait à tout rompre.

- Et comme ça, tu me pardonnes ? chuchota Taïchi.

Yamato fut incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Il était tellement sous le choc. Il leva les yeux au ciel, inspira un grand coup pour reprendre l'usage de sa parole.

- Je…

Il aurait pu dire que cela lui allait, mais ce n'était pas la vérité. Il en voulait plus ! Il voulait le voir, le sentir, le toucher lui aussi. Il prit les mains de Taïchi dans les siennes et leur étreinte pris fin.

- Ce n'est pas juste, dit-il en se retournant vers Taïchi, moi aussi je veux te sentir…

Ce fut à son tour de le prendre dans ses bras. Le cœur de Yamato tambourinait à n'en plus finir. Il sentait également celui de Taïchi, presqu'au même rythme.

- Je t'aime… murmura le jeune brun.

Yamato étouffa un rire et reprit :

- Sentiments partagés…

Cette fois-ci, les deux hommes se regardèrent dans les yeux. Puis les lèvres de Yamato vinrent se coller à celles de Taïchi. Un baiser langoureux et passionné.


End file.
